This discovery relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium×peltatum known by the varietal name of ‘Pendec.’ The seedling from the present variety is a spontaneous mutation of ‘Pendresd’ (patent pending). The new variety was discovered in France on Jun. 22, 1996. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Elsner pac Jungpflanzen in Dresden, Germany on Oct. 15, 1996. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar has similar flower color and form to ‘Pendresd’ but is a shorter internode length and has yellower stems than ‘Pendresd.’
The cultivar, when grown in a glass greenhouse at high humidity using natural light and 18° C. night and 20° C. day, has a response time of ten weeks from a rooted cutting to flowering in a 10 cm pot. The response time was determined on plants grown in peat substrates.